


I'm Sorry.

by IminUndertaleHell



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I needed to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IminUndertaleHell/pseuds/IminUndertaleHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans told Frisk that he wasn't going to be home for Christmas this year.</p><p>Yet again, most people don't tell the truth when they are in the state that Sans is in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on how my Christmas Eve went.
> 
> I needed to write about it, to express it.
> 
> Sorry for so much holiday sadness.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.

“I’m not going to be home for Christmas, Frisk. Just make sure that you and Papyrus get your gifts, okay? Things are going to be alright.”

Frisk sat on the phone with Sans as they tried to hold back tears.

“I just know that things won’t go right this year if I am there.”

“Where are you? Where will you be staying?” Frisk was able to hold back their tears and sound as if they weren’t about to break down.

“Well, I’ll probably just stay at a hotel.” His voice started to slur. “I’m sorry, Frisk. I’m a little drunk. I’m at the bar right now.”  _ Drunk _ . “I love you, Frisk. I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye, Sans.” They hung up and looked out the window of Sans’ and Papyrus’ apartment and started to cry. Walking over to the couch, they laid in silence. The argument between him and Papyrus was pretty bad the night before, but they’ve never been this bad. Frisk started to tear up again, but they held it back. They had to be strong, and they couldn’t cry if they needed to be strong. They sat up and walked to the freezer. There were some treats that they and Sans had made, so they needed to thaw out. They set them down on the table and went back to the couch. Just as they laid down, they broke down and sobbed into a pillow.

“Frisk?” Someone was at the door. “Frisk, it’s Toriel. Are you here?” Shit, they completely forgot that they were having Christmas dinner with their friends. They wiped their eyes and hurried to the door. Opening it, Toriel and Asgore walked in. “Is everything alright, my child?”

“Everything’s alright.” They grabbed the trays that Toriel was holding and rushed them into the kitchen. Asgore followed Toriel into the kitchen as Frisk grabbed two mugs. They poured the two coffee and handed them the cups. They sipped their coffee quietly as Frisk stood over a bag of frozen treats. They were trying to think of how to thaw them out as quickly as possible.

“Frisk, are you sure that everything is alright?”

“Everything’s fine, Asgore.” Their voice cracked as they turned around. “Just a bit of stress. Nothing too serious.” Frisk took a deep breath and quickly wiped their eyes. “Do the two of you need anything? I’m just going to finish tidying up.”

“Where are Sans and Papyrus?”

“Papyrus went out to do some last minute shopping, and Sans…” They trailed off before sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen. “I don’t really want to tell you. You’ll get upset."

“Just tell us, Frisk.”

“Sans isn’t coming home for Christmas.”

“What do you mean,” Asgore asked. “Is he working a night shift?”

“He’s out drinking.” Frisk started to cry again as Toriel stood up and hugged them. “I’ve been on the phone with him. He said that Christmas wouldn’t go right if he was here.” Frisk cried into her shoulder as she rubbed their back.

“I’ll call him.”

“Don’t do that.” Frisk spoke as soon as Toriel finished her sentence. “He’s already drunk, so he won’t listen. I just know it.”

“It’s worth a shot, dear.” She took out her phone and called him. The phone rang and went into voicemail. She left a message and hung up. Not even seconds later, the house phone rang. Frisk ran and grabbed it. They saw it was Sans’ number and handed it to Toriel. She answered the phone and held it up to her ear. As they spoke, Frisk did some mindless cleaning. They reorganized things and repositioned them as they listened to Toriel’s side of the phone call.

“We can come and get you, you know.” From the look on Toriel’s face, Sans was refusing. All of a sudden, Frisk’s phone rang. They answered without bothering to look at the caller ID.

“Hello?”

“Frisk? Are you at home?” 

“Grillby? Why are you calling?”

“Sans just stumbled in and told me everything. He’s sitting here now if you want to talk to him.”

“I don’t want to talk to him until he is sober.”

“He’s sobering up fairly quickly. He’s in the giggly stage right now and is laughing at two patrons playing cards. They seem confused, but understanding.”

“Well, that’s good.” Toriel walked over and gave Frisk another hug. “I’m going to put Toriel on.”

“Got it. Talk to you soon, Frisk.” They handed the taller woman the phone and they greeted each other. He then began to explain everything. Frisk walked and sat back on the couch in the same spot that they had earlier. They curled into the chair and sighed.

This was going to be a long day

They sat and waited in silence. No one really knew what to say, so they all sat and tried to muster the courage to say something. The silence was broke by the sound of Frisk’s phone ringing. They answered it and were met with worried yelling.

“Frisk? Do you know where Sans is? He called me and didn’t really say much. He-He only said that he wasn’t going to be home for Christmas.”

“He’s with Grillby, Papyrus.”

“Why is he there? Did he go drinking?”

“He wasn’t drinking there, but he was out drinking.” Frisk sighed as to stop themselves from crying. They didn’t even know why they felt like this at this point, as they should have calmed down by now. All of a sudden, the door opened. Sans walked in and slammed the door. Frisk, on impulse, hung up their phone and looked Sans in the eyes. They stared at each other as their eyes teared up.

“Sans!” Toriel stood up and walked over to him. He stepped back before she even got close to him. He went around her and walked over to the child that was curled on the couch.

“I’m sorry, Frisk.”


End file.
